Adam Chandler
Seen on his twin brother Stuart's grave stone. | death = | occupation = Founder, owner, Chairman, CEO of Chandler Enterprises Owner of IncredibleDreams.com Former owner and operator of "Adam's Place", a bar formerly known as The Pit Former owner of WRCW Former owner of a fertility clinic Former owner of Tempo Magazine Former producer of the movie "Raising Kane" | title = CEO | siblings = Stuart Chandler (identical twin; deceased) Charlotte "Lottie" Chandler (sister, deceased) | spouse = Althea Patterson (divorced, deceased) Erica Kane (divorced; first time) Brooke English (invalid) Dixie Cooney (invalid, deceased) Natalie Marlowe (invalid, deceased) Erica Kane (divorced; second time) Gloria Marsh (divorced) Liza Colby (divorced; first time) Liza Colby (divorced; second time) Arlene Vaughan (divorced) Liza Colby (divorced; third time) Krystal Carey (divorced) Annie Novak (2009-2010; divorced) | romances = Joy Hawkins Kaye Campobello Dixie Cooney Arlene Vaughan Kaye Campobello Mary Smythe Sonia Reyes (one-night-stand) | children = Skye Chandler (legal daughter ) Hayley Vaughan (daughter w/ Arlene) J. R. Chandler (son w/ Dixie) Miguel Reyes (son w/ Sonia) Colby Chandler (daughter w/ Liza) Anna Chandler (daughter w/ Gloria; deceased) | nieces/nephews = Ross Chandler (nephew) Scott Chandler (adopted nephew) | grandchildren = Lorenzo "Enzo" Santos A. J. Chandler | relatives = Marissa Tasker (daughter-in law) | residence = Chandler Mansion 300 River Road Pine Valley, Pennsylvania | episode = | portrayer = David Canary | creator = Agnes Nixon | color = red}} Adam Chandler, Sr. is a fictional character from the daytime drama All My Children, portrayed by David Canary since 1983. The series details other characters considering him to be one of the most devious individuals within town. His business dealings have been witnessed to get him in severe trouble. He was given a close relationship with his family and especially to his identical twin brother Stuart by the series. He is a member of the powerful and wealthy Chandler family. =Character History= Arrival In Pine Valley Adam Chandler arrived in December 1983 hoping to build his legacy in the small town. The small town boy turned big time millionaire also had to deal with some skeletons in his past, namely Pete Cooney a. k. a. Palmer Cortlandt. Adam fell head over heals in love with the beautiful Erica Kane who at the time was dating Mike Roy, the man who was writing her biography. Adam bought the rights to Erica's biography Raising Kane and promised her the staring role in the film version. Unfortunately, Erica wasn't that great of an actress, so Adam recasts her. Adam's true intentions were discovered when Erica found Stuart Chandler, Adam's twin locked in the west wing of the Chandler Mansion. Stuart attacked Erica and then made his way to Cortlandt Manor to kill Palmer. While growing up in Pigeon Hollow, West Virginia, Palmer dated the Chandler older sister, Charlotte "Lottie" Chandler. Palmer, then known as Pete Cooney was later drafted into the war and left Lottie pregnant with his child. Adam & Stuart raised Lottie's son Ross as their other brother. Lottie tried to get married to another man but when she revealed the truth about Ross, he left her. Lottie comitted suicide and Stuart killed her fiancée causing him to suffer a severe psychotic break. Adam then put Stuart into hiding so no one could know. =Marriages= =Cultural Impact= Recognized beyond fiction, Adam has been cited by scholars as one of the "most powerful male figures in television", as well as one of its most complex villains, said to "combine ruthlessness in business and love with wit and sometimes true tenderness". In May 2009, the character was presumed dead after being shot, but it was revealed that he survived and his twin brother Stuart was the victim. =References= * * =External links= *Adam Chandler's Character Bio from ABC.com *Adam Chandler from soapcentral.com *[http://www.allmychildrenblog.com/category/adam Adam Chandler at All My Children Blog] Category:All My Children characters Category:Chandler family